Mi heroe
by Stefy16
Summary: Zoey se separo de sus compañeros encontrando unos nuevos que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

_ MM otro Zellis me encanta esto también lo haré en ingles para la gente que habla english :3_

_y para la gente que ama esta pareja conocida como Zellis Zoellis Zollis y diferente formas de decir :3_

_aclaro no me gusta la pareja nellis(ellis y nick) por que no muestran ningún signo ademas no soy homofobica (odiar a los que son atraídos por su mismo sexo) ni la pareja rellis creo que se dice a si a la pareja de rochelle y ellis no se pero no me gustan rellis ni nellis ah ni tampoco foey creo también que se dice así xD (Francis y zoey)_

_tampoco loey osea (Louis y zoey) listo ahora la history :3_

* * *

Zoey se había separado se sus compañeros.

Pero zoey no midió consecuencias de:

-No tener comida, agua ni descanso ya que dependía de ella sola defenderse

Zoey iba por cada refugio y no encontraba nada comida ni agua ni tampoco podía descansar se tenia que vigilar sola ya que nadie se sentaba cerca de la puerta para vigilar que ningún zombie se acerque

zoey ya había alertado a la witch y saliendo con vida, ya había sido atacada por un hunter y se había defendido, también de un smoker de un boomer.

Pero para colmo un puto tank se había aparecido

-_Oh mi dios_

fue lo único que podía haber dicho antes de que el tank la golpeara zoey solo necesito un golpe y había caído al suelo.

en la mente de zoey solo se escuchaba un pensamiento

-_Mierda por que tuve que dejar a louis y a francis?  
_

Después de ese pensamientoel tank ya le había lanzado un pedazo de cemento que solo por el susto zoey se había desmayado pero el trozo de cemento no le había hecho nada por suerte.

Había empezado a llover la lluvia caía en el rostro dormido de zoey junto a sus lagrimas ya que aun desmayada recordaba el sacrificio de proyecto de ley (Bill).

No sabia que hacer aun desmayada se hacia esa pregunta solo quería encontrar a alguien que la ayudara a salir de ese lugar de esa calle mojada ya que estaba a merced de los infectados ellos fácilmente podían matarla en cuestión de segundos, minutos y horas.

Solo quería a alguien que la ayudase podría ser Louis o Francis u otro superviviente pero ella dudaba de la tercera opción.

ella pensaba una y otra vez esas opciones tres horas habían pasado Zoey ya se deba por muerta.

Pero se dio cuenta que alguien la había recogido entre sus Brazos musculosos y su cuerpo cálido ella aun desmayada se aferro a sus brazos débilmente ya que apenas se movía ella sentía y escuchaba pero no podía moverse solo escuchaba un acento sureño hablando:

-_Pero tranquilo hombre ella esta viva solo que desmayada yo no puedo dejar a un superviviente._

Ella se sentía bien con esas palabras y no pudo escuchar mas.

Ella solo se había despertado en un cuarto pequeño con una cama unos cuantos libros tirados botellas de agua rollos de botiquines ella tapada con una manta delgada.

ella se preguntaba

-_Quien me trajo hasta aquí?_

Una voz conocida hablo desde abajo Zoey Reconoció la voz ya que era la voz era una voz sureña.


	2. Chapter 2

_-No me digáis que la quieres dejar._

dijo la voz sureña mientras que otra voz ronca le respondió

-_Ellis sabeis que si apenas nosotros cuatro nos protegemos a duras penas, proteger a una chica que recién conocimos puede llevarnos a la muerte._

Después de que el hombre con voz ronca responda hablo otra mujer.

-_Nick, ellis tiene razón no podemos dejarla ella esta débil seguramente._

Zoey se levanto de la cama y empezó a caminar lentamente y bajando las escaleras sin hacer ningún ruido los vio pero no pudo ver bien al joven con la voz sureña ya que estaba de espaldas.

Zoey simulo que recién se despertó agarrando sus pistolas como si no supiera quien estaba en la planta baja bajo con cuidado.

-_Hola? alguien esta allí abajo?_

Zoey dijo lentamente acercándose cuidadosamente ella se asusto ya que alguien se puso en frente de ella Zoey bajo las pistolas.

_-MM u-usted es-ta bien._

Dijo ellis rascándose la nuca y tartamudeando al ver a la chica que había salvado.

_-s-si._

Rochelle había visto sonrojarse a ellis al ver a la linda dama al frente de el.

-_Hola linda._

Zoey miro rápidamente a la otra dama que estaba sentada en un sofá blanco desteñido.

_-H-hola._

_-Que feliz estoy de que haya otra mujer en esta tierra._

_-Yo también._

dijo zoey sonriendo junto a rochelle.

-_Ah bueno que tal si nos presentamos?_

dijo rochelle

_-el es Nick_

señalando a un hombre vestido con un traje blanco.

_-Coach_

señalando al hombre vestido con un polo morado y amarillo

_-Y Ellis._

Señalando al joven sureño

_-Y yo soy Rochelle pero me puedes decir Ro_

_-Mm bueno yo soy Zoey o Zo_

Zoey estaba profundamente Agradecida con todos ellos

Era hora de irse.

_-Mm a donde vamos?_ dijo zoey

_-Vamos al puente para ser rescatados-_dijo Coach

Zoey no había mencionado nada de Francis Louis y ni siquiera hablar de Bill

Rochelle se acerco a Ellis y le pregunto.

_-Mmm ellis parece que te gusto zoey no?_

_-Si pero no se por que mierda tartamudeo cuando estoy cerca de ella _Dijo Ellis

Habían llegado al próximo refugio y ya tenían que dormir todos habían caído profundamente dormidos casi al rozar la sabana.

Zoey no, no podía dormir después de lo que había pasado.

Solo tenia los pensamientos en Bill.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoey estaba cansada no entendia nada de lo que habia pasado no entendia por que Bill se habia Sacrificado si podian haber salido todos con vida.

Zoey ya no toleraba las separaciones y muertes.

Ella solo queria salir de un maldita vez de esa pesadilla, sufria por sus padres y Bill.

Zoey se sentia insegura de sus nuevos compañeros ya que no los conocia demaciado.

Pero se sentia bien con Rochelle, Coach y Ellis.

Pero parecia que no se llevaria muy bien con Nick.

Estaba a punto de dormir pero...escuchaba en sus sueños la voz de sus padres y la voz de bill.

Zoey se levanto de un salto pero no hizo ruido para que los demas se levantaran.

Ellis habia estado viendo a Zoey de reojo tapandose la cara un poco para que no lo vea.

Zoey sentia que alguien la vijilaba Pero veia de pies a cabeza el cuarto del refugio.

Ella escucho un ruido no muy conocido era una risa como de un maniatico, vio la puerta del refugio y habia un infectado saltando de arriba hacia abajo, no sabia que hacer si le disparaba iba a levantar a todos y eso era lo menos que queria, pero si no le disparaba tal vez podia entrar y lastimar a alguien.

En la puerta del refugio solo vio un destello, y aquel infectado murio por el disparo.

Rapidamente vio al Dueño de aquel disparo.

Era Ellis que al ver la cara de susto de Zoey no dudo en disparar pero para que no se levantasen los demas puso un silenciador

-_Oh dios que era eso?_ dijo zoey Hablando hacia ellis

-_Un jockey_ Respondio ellis

-_Mm un jockey?_ Zoey respondio dudosamente

-_S-si nunca Habias visto uno?_ dijo ellis

_-No jamas _respondio zoey

Ellis se sento a su lado y le conto sobre ese infectado llamado jockey

_-Y ellis tu crees que habra otros infectados aqui que no conosca?_

-_Mmm no lo se Zoey que infectados has visto hasta el momento?_

_-Hunter, Witches, Smokers, Boomers, Tanks y ahora jockeys  
_Ellis penso esos serian 6 infectados pero se habia olvidado de tres.

_-Mmm parece que te faltan tres_

_-Cuales?_

_-El Charger, Las Spitters y Las Witches herrantes_

_-Mmm pero las witches errantes no son las mismas?_

_-No -Sonrio ellis-Esas como escuchar su nombre caminan por todas partes y a veces te joden tapandote el camino._

_-Nunca las habia visto_

_-y que hacen los chargers y las spitters_

_-Mmm bueno como escuchas chargers osea cargadores te cargan con su enorme brazo y de hacen mierda en en suelo  
_Zoey se rio por lo ultimo que dijo ellis

_-Ah y las Spitter de escupen acido de su bocota_

_-Mmm son muy peligrosas por lo que me contais_

_-Si teneis que tener cuidado con todos ellos_

_-Mmm si parece que si tengo que tener mucho cuidado_

Zoey y Ellis estuvieron hablando toda la noche sobre sus gustos, Disgustos y todo eso

Al final Ellis y Zoey se habian acurrucado en las bolsas de dormir


	4. Chapter 4

Rochelle habia visto muy acurrucados a Ellis y Zoey, Ella Sonrio satisfactoriamente

Despues de comer y encontrar algunis complementos necesarios salieron a las calles.

Al parecer los unicos objetivos de los infectados eran Ellis y Zoey.

Ellis habia disparado accidentalmente a nick lo cual el respondio furioso.

-_Por que no me dejais de disparar de una puta vez niño?_

Nick nunca Habia hablado asi a ellis, ellis se sintio muy mal por lo que le dijo nick pero Zoey lo consolo diciendole.

_-Sabes puedo apostar a que el no puede matar de un tiro a algun infectado mientras que nosotros somos mas agiles que el-_Zoey le dijo y finalizo con una sonrisa juguetona

Ellis se sintio mejor con la respuesta de zoey

Llegaron al proximo refugio

Ya era media Noche Cuando escucharon unos golpez a la puerta de el refugio...

¡ERAN FRANCIS Y LOUIS!

Zoey los vio y se estremecion los abrazo, los demas no entendian por que los abrazaba zoey

-_Ellos son mis amigos... cuando ustedes me encontraron habiamos sido separados por un tank_

_-Ah Zoey me alegro que esteis Bien _Dijo Francis junto a louis

Los demas se presentaron, Francis al ver a rochelle se enamoro como ellis, a primera vista

Rochelle sintio mutuo afecto a francis

Zoey se sintio muy feliz al ver a francis enamorado de rochelle


	5. Chapter 5

_Nota: Chicos me eh divertido mucho al hacer esta historia pero este es el ultimo capitulo de la historia pero no os preocupeis por que seguire haciendo otras historia pero tambien las hare sobre rochelle y francis y quiza para hacerlos reir hare CoachxChocolate jeje bueno vamos con el ultimo cap de esta maravillosa Historia._

* * *

Todos pudieron encontrar una radio para ser salvados tenian que irse en un avion El avion logro llegar pero tres tanks Aparecieron Zoey louis y francis recordaron el sacrificio de bill ya que tres tanks lo habian matado todos corrieron en busca del avion habian llegadom pero faltaban dos personas.

!ELLIS Y ZOEY¡

Ellos habian sido golpeados por los tres tanks

Ellis estaba muy herido

Zoey igual

Ellis habia encontrado el cuerpo de zoey tirado

Necesitaba respiracion boca a boca ellis lo hizo dandole tres besos con la respiracion boca a boca ellis llevo a zoey en sus brazos al avion y fueron salvados en el avion al despertar zoey encontro a ellis recostado a su lado el desperto y zoey le dijo algo

_-Esto es por lo tierno que eres-_Dijo zoey dandole un beso en la frente

-_Esto por lo caballeroso que eres-_Dandole un beso en la mejilla

_-Y esto por que me gustas-_Dandole un beso en los labios.


End file.
